The present invention is a method and apparatus for providing an enhanced automatic drive-thru experience to customers in a vehicle with a virtual touch interaction by natural hand gesture with digital information, while efficiently increasing the throughput of the drive-thru interaction and reducing the delay in wait time, labor cost, and maintenance cost. The present invention provides a ‘contact free’ method for performing the virtual touch interaction, by means of an analysis of images from image-capturing sensors, such as video cameras, that are oriented towards the user.